Security systems have traditionally been utilized for detecting unwanted data. Such unwanted data has included malware, unsolicited messages, etc. However, traditional security systems have generally exhibited various limitations with respect to detecting unwanted data that utilizes a session initiation protocol (SIP).
For example, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) oftentimes employs SIPs for communicating data. Nonetheless, traditional security systems have used techniques customarily incapable of detecting unwanted data communicated via a SIP. Accordingly, unwanted data has been capable of being communicated via a SIP.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.